


Too High a Price

by Master_Magician



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen, the power that's left is almost all raw magic." Flynn groaned out as he held the sword Excalibur up to Cassandra. "It can help you. It can save you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too High a Price

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scene I felt like writing. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"Listen, the power that's left is almost all raw magic." Flynn groaned out as he held the sword Excalibur up to Cassandra. "It can help you. It can save you."

Cassandra could only kneel in front of him and take the offered weapon. This wasn't right, he should not be dying. She was the one who should be in his place. She was the one who betrayed them all.

He was only hurt because of her. If she hadn't let the Serpent Brotherhood into the Library in the first place, Flynn wouldn't be sitting before her on death's doorstep.

"Flynn." Eve's voice sounded almost as pained as Flynn's.

"It's okay," as he glanced at Baird, a sad smile graced his lips for a fraction of a second. "Judson's gone. Charlene's gone. Excalibur's dying. It's time." Those words almost forced out the tears that were already threatening to spill forth from Cassandra's eyes. Never before had she heard someone sound so defeated, so shattered.

Hearing it brought back sour memories of when she was told she was going to die.

"Flynn..." Baird, the tough as nails NATO colonel, now sounded like she was on the verge of tears as well.

"Just touch it to your head." Flynn croaked out as he closed his eyes, his face contorted in agony.

Cassandra looked down at the sword in her hands as blue sparks flashed across its length.

All her life, she was only told she was on borrowed time. She was going to die no matter what anyone did or said. There was no hope in all the world. Now here was the cure she so desperately needed. The one that the mere prospect of made her turn on some of the first real friends she's had in a very long time.

Her salvation was literally in the palm of her hand.

The redhead was barely able to hold back the tears now. She sucked in a breath as her eyes remained fixed on the sword in her hands.

Cassandra had to close her eyes as she began to life the blade to her forehead. She could not bear to look at everyone anymore.

One touch, that was all was required. One touch and she would be healed of her tumor. She could finally actually live instead of just existing with a death sentence.

She did not know why she did it, but she opened her eyes, just in time to see Flynn's body go limp against the stone at his back.

Cassandra's eyes went wide as a single tear slid down her cheek.

No... Flynn can't die. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. She was the traitor, she shouldn't be the one being rewarded.

Baird's hand moved to Flynn's neck as if to check for a pulse. From the way Cassandra saw the other woman suck in a sharp breath, she knew the man was almost gone if not already.

She couldn't let this happen. Flynn deserved better than this.

Cassandra could not bear the thought of being allowed to live while Flynn died.

Without thinking, Cassandra shoved the sword against Flynn's side. He told her that the sword could save her life from the tumor. If that were so then it could save him too, it just had to.

It had to.

The second Excalibur touched him, Flynn's body was enveloped in bright blue light. Within moments the Librarian sat up shaking almost wildly.

Stone, Baird, and Ezekiel were at his side in an instant to lift him to his feet. Cassandra could only stare in a combination of wonder and shock, but not regret.

Once back on his feet, Flynn looked over each of them while he bounced on his feet. The man was grinning like a loon.

Cassandra was speechless. It worked, the sword healed him. But that also meant it would have worked if she used it on herself. She'd just resigned her own death warrant.

As soon as Flynn's gaze turned to Cassandra, his smile fell. "Oh, no. No, that was supposed to be for you."

"You already have saved me." Cassandra managed to force out a weak smile. She knew what she'd just given up. What was probably her only chance, she just threw out.

Yes, it was her salvation. Yes, she had a chance to live a long and happy life.

But the price was just too high.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
